Interrupted Trip
by femalemiroku1
Summary: What happens when the Sanzo-gumi get stopped unexpectidly by a small child, a girl nontheless? What is this strange secret that this mysterious girl hold? And what will happen to Gojyo when he finds out that only two women populate a town full of men?


Dislcaimer: I do not own the Saiyuki characters but I do own Chang.

"I'm hungry!"

"Shut up!"

"Now now."

"I'm going to kill you all….."

It was easy to say that Sanzo and his friends were not having a good day. They hadn't had any sleep the previous night because six demons had invaded their hotel, destroying everything in it. Of course our favourite band of friends beat the stupid bakas and were rewarded with money and food.

Too bad Goku ate it all. "I'm still hungry!"

"I still don't care, now shut up, you stupid monkey!"

"Shove it perverted Kappa!"

"Now now guys, please, you are disturbing the peace."

"And your disturbing me! Now everyone shut the hell up before I shoot you full of holes!" Sanzo yelled, standing in the moving jeep, pointing his gun at the two immature passengers in the back. Both of the backseat demons quieted and turned to look out each of their sides.

Night had fallen as the group traveled on a dirt road through a forest. Everything was quiet, except for the rain that had fallen, until a familiar whiny voice piped up. "Perverted Kappa…."

Boom!

Everyone in the car ducked except for Sanzo. "Why the hell did you shoot?" Gojyo yelled, popping his head back up.

"I didn't." He answered. Everyone brought their heads back up, confused looks on their faces.

"Huh?" They all asked. Hakkai had stopped the car at this point. "Well then, if you didn't shoot your gun, than who did?" He asked.

Sanzo had kept his attention forward the whole time. He raised his hand in the air and pointed in front of him. Everyone followed his finger and gaze. "She did."

Everyone stared as a small girl stood in front of their jeep, her gaze fixed on something, as well as the direction of her gun, to the left side of the forest. She was breathing deep and her gun was smoking. Clearly she was shooting as someone or something.

The boys couldn't seem to turn their heads off the girl, especially when a short green demon came flying out of the bushes. It tackled the girl and only did the Sanzo-gumi move of out the jeep when the demon threw the gun up and over into the front seat of the jeep.

"Ahhhhhhh." The girl screamed as the demon pulled on her hair and sat on her stomach.

"You'll pay for killing my brother, wench." The demon snarled as it pulled on the girl's pale blonde hair.

"I didn't mean to! He got in the way! Lemme go!" She yelled as she kicked and flailed her arms from under him.

"I don't think-"

"Hey! Get off her! You know its not nice to hit a girl!" Goku yelled, jumping in the air and swinging his staff around before it came in contact with the green demon and making the demon fly off. "Tch, loser." He grumbled as the demon hit a tree and landed on its feet, smiling.

Hakkai walked over and helped the young girl up, smiling. "Are you alright Miss?" He asked as he brushed a blonde strand out of her face. She had a bruised eye and a thin blood trail coming from in between her lips. She nodded all the same though and smiled a bit.

"Yes, I am." She said, her voice groggy. A sound came deep from within her throat as she turned away and spilled her guts. Hakkai held her hair and rubbed her back. "I'm sorry." She sobbed in between her gagging spell.

Hakkai smiled softly. "It's okay, we all get that way sometimes."

Meanwhile over with Goku, the demon had found his steady footing and charged at the young monkey god, screaming its head off with a war cry. Sanzo stepped up, level on the line with Goku, his gun cocked and ready to kill. "You annoy me." He spoke before shooting the fired up metal. The bullet passed through the rain, making a thin fast line between the sheets of raindrops until it penetrated the green skin of the demon. It fell back, dead before hitting the ground.

Sanzo's gun smoked as well before he blew the wisps into the soaking rain. He placed it back in a secret pocket of his robes and turned to the girl.

"Who are you?" Gojyo asked, looking at her as well.

Now that she was done, the girl stood and fixed her soaked hair. She smiled a little as she wiped her mouth on her long black sleeve. "My name is Chang." She said, her voice even more strained. She coughed twice before smoothing down her long turtle neck and tan shorts.

"Well Chang, what are you doing out here this late and far from town?" Hakkai asked.

She looked down at her shoes and dug her booted foot into the mud. "I was running away."

"From?" Sanzo asked, intrigued.

"Um. . . from my home. They don't like people like me, so I ran."

"But what about your parents?" Goku asked.

Chang shook her head. "I don't have any parents. I had been living in the town for some time before everyone found out my secret. So I ran and then I met him-" She said, as he jerked her head to the dead demon. "and his brother. They were so mean and I tried to run and wound one of them, but he moved too close after I pulled the trigger and he died." By now, her head was down as she hid her face, her tears streaming down her flushed face. "I've never killed with my gun before.

"Well, how did it feel?" Chang looked up, her eyes wide as she saw the monk even closer to her. "How did it feel?"

"It-it felt. . . terrible, like I would never be happy again."

Sanzo nodded. "Then you've mastered it."

"What?" She asked, surprised.

"Only until you can sully your gun with the knowledge of someone else's blood can you have mastered your weapon. Look at us, we've all killed with our weapons."

Chang looked around the band of men before her. They all had smiles on their faces, their weapons small and behind their backs. The small one with brown hair had a staff, one that he used to bat away the green demon. The much taller one with red hair and eyes stood with his scythe and chain. The other taller one who wore much green, only folded his arms and smiled. Clearly his weapon was not of material use. The next was the blonde man. His weapon was put away but she had seen it fire, smelled the gunpowder when the barrel exploded the piece of death.

They all had killed, been in the same boat as her once. But they continued to smile knowing their wrongs. She smiled too, knowing she would get use to it as well. "You all must be very tired. If they let me in, I'm sure I can get you a room and some food."

"Finally!" Goku exclaimed as he, in a flash, closed his weapon in between his hands. "Food."

"Faint laughter was heard over the Sanzo-gumi as they all piled into the jeep. Chang sat up front with Hakkai and Sanzo, in the middle where her gun had dropped. She held it close to her and some time during the night, when the rain had stopped, and then cold wind had dried everyone, Chang fell limp against Sanzo's shoulder, falling into a deep sleep.

I'm sorry if this chapter is short, I hope to be able to write more for the second one. So, review and tell me what ya think .


End file.
